CCRs animal program fosters cutting edge basic and preclinical research for creation and use of novel genetically engineered mouse models as well as other animal models including non-human primates, zebrafish, rabbits, frogs, etc. for cancer and HIV/AIDS. The program determines needs of CCR PIs, seeks to fulfill them, and facilitates their Implementation. The program provides animal resources, training and education, imaging, and technology development in support of moving basic science discoveries to the clinical setting.